Deadman Wonderland: The birds from america
by uiop3
Summary: Alex Kato and Aj Hunter two young men just trying to get by. however when they are framed for murder the two are forced to work together just to survive and when Alex's memories resurface they are faced with a question that may get them killed who is project Zeus? WARNING: retelling of the manga with my oc's changing some events here and there i should be getting sued.
1. Prologue

uiop3: alright first chapter.

Alex: wait what are we doing here?

Uiop3: disclaimer.

Aj: disclaimer? why?

Uiop3: so i cant be sued.

Smb: sue you? who's going to sue you, your **[REDACTED]**

Uiop3: whatever were only doing it once anyway.

Alex: alright uiop3 dose not own deadman wonderland

* * *

 _Update: this is just a name change of deadman wonderland the hawk and falcon. Sorry for any confusen_

* * *

 _Alex_

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

OH MY GOD SHUT UP quickly grabbing the alarm i pick it up and throw it across the room...did i just waist 10 dollars? fuck. Standing up i look around ok my room, im alone, my wallets still on the nightstand ok good night. Walking to the bathroom i jump into the shower, quickly wash myself and look into the mirror i stare at myself reviewing my features my short dark-brown hair, light-blue eyes and...pale-ish skin i mean its not to pale, im not albino or anything but its kind of annoying. Walking out i put on my clothes, their nothing special just some jeans, my old shoes, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie with some tribal symbol that spreads shoulder to shoulder. Grabbing my 9mm i hide it and grab my 'product'.

 _Aj_

"Hey get up." Ug dammit.

"Go away man." _smack_ "OW!"

"Aj common man get up its Friday just go back to bed when you get out of school ok?"

"dre just let me-"

"AJ GET YOUR BLACK ASS OUT OF BED AND GO TO SCHOOL!"

"OK JUST STOP YELLING AT ME,FUCK!" fuckin attitude man, quickly getting dressed i put on my blue uniform and start walking to school. "well time to start another shitty day."

 _7 hours latter_

"hey asshole!" dammit only a block away too.

"HEY asshole im talking to you!"

Turning I see Leon he's basically that stereotypical super jock, who plays football, constantly gets laid, and all the girls are instantly wet when they look at him, did I mention hes a racist asshole? no. well now you know.

"HEY NIGGER!" Hey I told you. After grabbing my collar and lifting me up ruining my shirt in the process, im reminded that he's 6'11, built like the terminator and is pissed at me because I threw milk into his face at lunch... im starting to think that im retarded. pulling his fist back he slams it into my gut a few times before throwing me into a wall. "JAKE, TREV" His two cousin's, also racist and almost as big and built as they come out from behind a wall blocking me in the ally standing up I hear Jake say.

"Ready for another ass beating you little shit?" As Jake walks up to me and grabs me, I quickly grab my pencil and ram it into his arm. He screams a bit of blood shoots out and I run, making a turn I look back and not half a second later I ram into someone and we are both on t he ground.

"Ah fuck man what's your problem?" Looking up I see a man about twenty maybe younger in a black hoodie, about five ounces of weed, and a pistol. "Oh god damn it"

 _Alex pov_

Grabbing my gun and weed before we both stand up and he almost instantly runs behind me and three big white mother fuckers are standing there one with a small hole in his arm with blood practically gushing out. All three are blond built and angry as shit. "Damn' what did you do kid?" I whisper to the scared little mixed teen behind me.

"Threw milk in ones face stabbed the other." Oh great.

"Listen buddy I-"

"Im not your buddy." I interrupt.

"Well just hear me out that little nigger attacked Jake here." Oh great a racist like i didn't have enough reasons to hate this guy. He motions to his friends arm. "So just give him to us and we never have to see each other again." He offers saying it with a bit of attitude.

"Hmm yeah I don't think so."

"He tried to kill us with a pencil!" Looking behind me the little mixed kid is probably 5'6 and arnold schwarzenegger over there is probably 6'8.

"Look he's about a foot smaller than all three of you." After a moment of waiting for a response i get a little agitated at what I assume is them trying to be 'hard'. "Beat it dipshit I don't have time for racist assholes." Hearing this he drops the act and pulls a switchblade out and points it at me.

"Ok how about this give him to us and you can live." Having had enough of his shit I pull out my gun and point it straight at his face.

"How about iv'e had enough of your shit now, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HEAR!" They run and I shoot just to fuck with them afterwards I laugh my ass off. "They have that effect on everyone?" I ask still laughing a little.

"Just about." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Soo?"

"So what?" he asks.

"You mind not telling anyone about this?"

"The weed? y-yeah no problem."

"Alright goo-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Quickly turning around I see a torso fly into a wall and his blood and guts hit the ground. his spine was sticking out...god damn.

"What the fuck!" I gasp as the kid throws up behind me. Then some guy with a white hoodie, black vest, black pants, and boots walks out from the corner. As he turns to us his face is obstructed by a shadow. (wow that's cle'shay) He points his arm at us and...no fucking way. A blood tentical shoots out at us, i was able to quickly roll out of the way. The kid however was not as fast and got hit in the chest, shortly after being launched into a wall his chest began to glow. What the hell did he hit him with? Not having time to ponder i reach into my pocket, pull out my knife, and cut my wrist before long my blood shot out and covered both my arms forming claws that reached down to my shins. Charging him i swipe at his head but he jumps over me and stomps on the back of my knee making me fall to the other. He the pocedes to walk so that he is facing me without even cutting himself blood flows out his skin to form two hatchet like appendages before slamming one into my shoulder... that being said FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK THAT HURTS, GOD DAMN IT MY SHOULDER! Now that i have that out of the way the blade didn't go in to deep but the pain is unbearable. The prick then twist's his arm (ow) before kicking me at least ten feet back, (ow) somehow being close enough to grab me not three seconds later. As he picks me up im able to stab him in the chest with my none injured arm."H-hows that feel asshole?" I say dragging the claws up hopping to cause as much pain as possible.

"Hehe, sorry but i wouldn't know." WHAT?! BULLSHIT! He then grabs my arm tares the claw out of his cheast and punches my arm so hard it goes limp.

"How dose THAT feel" Before i can react he grabs my other arm and tosses me head fist into a dumpster. As my vision blurs i see the pavement get closer to my face before all i see is darkness.

 _Aj pov_

 _1 week latter_

"Ug w-where?"

"Hospital" a voice states looking around I see my younger brother nick staring at me with a tear stained face.

"h-hey nick..." I mumble trying to sit up but my chest hurts to much. "What happened?" Nick just shakes his head.

"Aj they-"

"Alomoseon hunter?" a voice interrupts.

"Y-yes?"

"Im detective Carter Blake, and this is norman jayden you'll need to come with us."

"W-w-what?!"

"Your being investigated for the murder of Leon, Jake, and Trevor smith."

"No way"

 _Alex pov_

Ug god dammit, wait am i in a hospital what the fuck happened? Oh wait that asshole in the white hoodie hehe, damn its been a while sense ive gone up against someone who could also do THAT. Fuck though that hurt like hell. Moving my arms they don't seem broken but damn are the sore. Just then some guy with brown hair and a gotie walks in and looks over his shoulder like he was expecting something but when nothing happens he quickly walks over and roughly grabs me and pulls me out the room.

"Let go of me fucker!" i yell trying to shake away from this asshole grabbing me.

"Blake let him go!" i hear someone say.

"What? these little shits killed three people and you want me to give the the five star treatment? some asshole apparently named blake says.

"No but you can't-" The man is interrupted when i punch blake in the face when he lets go of my arm. The man then grabs me turns me around and cuffs me...was that guy a cop?

"Oh your dead kid, jayden lets add assault on a officer on top of possession of drugs, illegal possession of a firearm, and three counts of murder." OH GOD DAMNIT!

 _Aj pov_

 _one week latter_

"We find the defendants guilty." W-what n-n-no way this cant be happening im just sixteen, I-im supposed to have my whole life ahead of me, im innocent, this just cant be happening.

"Very well Alex Kato, Alomoseon Hunter seeing how you are both found guilty of three cases of first degree murder the only punishment I see fit for such a heinous crime is capital punishment, and I sentence you both to death!" My vision then blurs as I fall to the ground.

DEADMAN WONDERLAND:

THE BIRDS FROM AMERICA

* * *

well thats the first chapter, ok now i should get this out of the way i don't own a computer the computer im on is at my grandmothers so its going to take weeks maybe even a month or two to get chapters up so don't expect a new chapter every other day although im already working on a new chapter.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

Uiop3: alright second chapter is up!

Smb: disclaimer anyone?

uiop3: we are not doing that again.

Alex: why?

uiop3: we already did the disclaimer.

Alex: what about us?

Uiop3: what?

Aj: you didn't come up with our powers.

Uiop3:... i don't own the powers, or names of my oc's i only own they're personality's. there you happy?

Aj: you don't own me im-

Smb: you shut your fucking mouth!

* * *

 _alex pov_

there are six of us lined up against a wall listening to the warden tell us how were basically fucked. or I think so, I never really pay attention to this kind of thing anyways looking to the left I see the kid, Alomoseon right? anyway he's just looking down still shocked about what's happened probably his first time in jail let alone prison although the feeling is all to familiar to me. and then some blond guy who literally came out of nowhere knocks down some kid looking even younger than Alomoseon with what looks to be luggage.

"I'm sorry are you all right?" he says helping the kid up and putting his things back into a bag we all got a little earlier.

"you with the cart, return the stolen goods or suffer the consequences." the warden who for some random reason has a FUCKING sword. (and G sized breast's hell yeah)

"what n-no the cart is my responsibility."

"If you won't release it, then pay the price" she says grabbing her...oh shit

* * *

 _Aj pov_

it feels like everything is in slow motion and im not really sure how to react, should I scream? should I run? should I just stand here while blood gets all over the floor? I'm not really good in situations like this, mostly because i have never seen somebody get cut open with a sword.

"AHHHHHHH" the sound of the blond screaming brings me back to reality as at first he was to stunned to do anything.

"This is wrong" I hear some boy who fell say as the guards call for paramedics while one examines the man."THIS IS TWISTED!" The same boy yells at the warden who in turn smirks before stepping on the blonds head.

"Twisted or not...reality is made to be unfair and unjust and you swine have no means to escape from reality from deadman wonderland" after that show of cruelty we're taken to our cells and locked in until they can verify our security collars. looking at the cell its big enough for two maybe three people and completely barren besides two plain beds and two bags of mine and my cellmates belongings although mine only has my school uniform in it so i just toss it to the side.

"well I guess this is our new home" Alex says opening a bag and pulling out his clothes before putting the clothes he had back on.

"Home? how is this home?" I say stunned at his statement.

"Well in all honesty this place is better than my last apartment." he says with a small chuckle. this man Iis insane he has to be how else could he be laughing at a time like this.

"Oh right this is your first time in prison isn't it?"

"Its not yours?" I respond dryly.

"No." he says starring at me annoyed although I could care less right now... "listen" he says "I know what your going through" yeah right "I know what your thinking, but you know what?" he asks.

"WHAT?!" I say a little louder than I intended although I don't really care. just then he grabs me by my prison uniform and lifts me up so that we are face to face.

"Its doing nothing and sitting there feeling sorry for yourself that gets people killed so its time for you to nut up or shut up" he says pushing me back to the bed.

* * *

 _Alex pov_

he is silent for a second before chuckling. oh now he'll laugh

"whats so funny?"

"Dude you totally stoll that." well its nice to see he has a sense of humor.

"So what if I did?" I say smiling. "I don't think we have been properly introduced, I'm Alex Kato." I say extending my hand.

"Alomoseon hunter" he says grabbing my hand and shaking "but everyone calls me Aj"

"Well Aj, it looks like this is our new home" the mood is instantly killed when the sound of glass breaking in the cell next to ours and the scream of the voice of some kid screaming. hearing this we rush two the bars of our cell and try to get a look.

"If you want to die...I'll kill you for you!" wait a girl isn't A -block for men? ok what the fuck is going on? there is another scream along with the sound of more glass breaking.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Aj calls causing the other cells to become loud as well.

"HEY WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON IN THERE" I say sticking my head outside the bars. silence well from the cell everyone else is bitching at someone to shut up. then just as I'm about to yell again a blur of white sticks out. for a second I can't tell what it is until the figure moves its hair out of the way and... holy crap its a albino chick and she's just starring at me...I mean I'm not really complaining the girl is actually pretty cute but her just starring at me is kinda creepy. her blank stare is thankfully changed to a wide toothy grin as she exclaims.

"Hia Alex" WHAT!

"H-how the hell do you know my name?!" I say completely freaked out.

"Gota go" she says going back into the cell with a cheery voice. wait what no I need answers

"hey wait how do you know my name? who are you? HEY!"

"What are you yelling at?" looking behind me I see that its just one of the guards from when we where getting our collars. "Well?" she asked getting impatient.

"The guy in the cell next to ours was attacked!" aj tells the guard who quickly walks over to the other cell and comes right back.

"There's no one else in there."

"What?" BULLSHIT

"Yup just some broken glass. and if I remember correctly his cell mate is currently in the infirmary"

"BUT WE SA-"

"Look right now I don't care A-block is supposed to be doing construction duty and thanks to you practically starting a riot the entire block is late. now you can go do your work or I can send you to warden makina it doesn't matter to me" well fuck.

* * *

 _Aj pov_

after getting bitched at we were sent to a uncompleted section of the prison to do construction its then when alex starts to make small talk with me getting to know what I like and don't like, my favorites, my family,

if I had any girlfriends back home. Its a little sudden but Alex says me and him need to be more familiar since we where cell mates now so I guess it makes sense. after a while of this there is a rather familiar scream as we are running to investigate I ask him. "What the hell is up with this place?"

"Beats me but I already don't like it hear" Alex replies. when we get to the sound we see a boy no older than fourteen with black hair dodging a steel bar being swung by the same albino that apparently knows alex.

"HEY!" Alex says running up to the girl and grabbing the the bar out of her hands. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he says standing between her and the kid.

"Oh" she says "Alex wants to play swords" is this chick for real? i mean what is she five? wait how dose she know alex? she quickly grabbing another bar and raises it to attack.

"What no I-"

"Oh now I get it your hear to help shiro" the girl now known as shiro quickly interrupted.

"Help you what beat this kids face in?" Alex replies

"Yep, Ganta said I want to die so Shiro is helping him"ok this girl is bat shit crazy

"that was probably a exaggeration" I say really not trying to someone else die.

"But buddies always help buddies" Shiro says pouting

"Wait what?" the boy presumably Ganta who must have gotten up at one point says walking up to her "look last time i checked buddies don't try to bash each others skulls in " Shiro then tilts her head with a confused look befor smiling.

"so you didn't do it huh?" Hearing this Ganta begins to choke up.

"OF COURSE NOT, I WOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" his crying is interrupted by, What the hell? a helmet? where did that...oh fuck me.

"Hey, what are you doing playing around with a woman huh!?" some asshole with a shovel says glaring at Ganta behind him are two men one fat guy with short dark hair, and one real skinny man with a ponytail. "hey isn't he that kid from nagano?" he asks with a accusing stare.

"Holy shit it is!" the fat one says taking a step back

"Wait THIS is the kid that butchered a entire classroom give me a break" WAIT WHAT?! NO WAY THAT'S WHAT THIS KIDS IN FOR?! All three then start taunting him accusing him of being the kind of kid that wanted revenge for being bullied, ignored, broken up with that kind of shit their mocking is stopped by Shiro pushing the one with the shovel to the ground.

"HEY NO BULLYING GANTA" Shiro yelled at them getting in-front of Ganta. wait since when was she on his side she was just trying to kill the poor kid.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The fat one said punching at her Shiro however easily side stepped the attack and did a back-flip simultaneously kicking him in the face. Hell yeah go Shiro! however in a move that makes me angry the pussy with the shovel hits her in the back of the head knocking her out cold.

"YOU FUC-" Ganta is instantly on the ground with the man standing over him. as he prepares to stomp on gantas face Alex comes out of nowhere and hits him in the face with the bar he got from Shiro.

"If your going to fight someone than why do-" in the middle of Alex's little speech a loud bang rings out and I'm thrown to the floor with massive pain on my right arm. looking over a piece of rubble has fallen on me and cut my arm open. then everything slows down for the second time in one day. the assholes are running, Ganta is just now getting up, Shiro is still on the floor, Alex is biting into his arm, and a large part of the building is falling straight at us.

No no no no no NO NO I HAVE NOT GONE THROUGH MY ENTIRE LIFE DEALING WITH BULLSHIT DAY IN AND DAY OUT JUST TO DIE NOW. as rage takes over my body I raise my injured arm my chest starts to burn and my blood flows to my palm. and with a single jerk forward it shoots to the falling rubble in the shape of lighting destroying any pieces falling at me.

* * *

 _Alex pov_

is it over? I don't hear any more shit falling, maybe I should take a look. pushing the rubble off of me I take a look around while calling my blood back into my arm. so Ganta and Shiro are somehow untouched by the debris and just siting there and aj is...glowing!? jumping over some more rubble I rush to his side where I not only see a crystal where that guy hit him. but his blood moving like lightning and just as fast. until suddenly it stops falls to the ground and the crystal goes away. checking his pulse I can feel a heart beat. well this place just got more interesting

* * *

Alright second chapter is done! now I feel I should put this out there this story will be largely based on the mangas storyline with my own characters and how they my change certain events ie alex getting to shiro before she could figure out Ganta didn't really want to die. oh and one more thing I should really stress Aj's branch of sin is ENTIRELY based on Cole McGrath from infamous 1&2 and Alex's branch is largely based on Alex Mercer from prototype 1&2 now that that's out of the way please review and tell me what I fed up in this chapter.


	3. Candy

Uiop3: alrighty then third chapter is underway

Shiro: hey what's shiro doing here?*looks around frantically*

Ganta: y-yeah where are we?

Alex: oh my god you brought them hear to?

Uiop3: hey its my story bite me.

Smb: I think he brought them hear to annoy us

Aj: it would make sense.

Shiro: COLORFUL BUTTONS! *runs to control panel*

Uiop3: oh my god Shiro NO!

* * *

 _Aj_ pov

huh where am i? why dose my arm hurt,sitting up I'm lightly grabbed and forced to back lay back down.

"Hey cut that out kid your in no shape to move right now."

"Alex w-where am I?"

"Infirmary." he says flipping through a book. "you fucked your arm up bad dude. and you have been out all day" hearing this I look at my right arm he's right its covered in mostly red bandages then I remember the explosion.

"Are you ok?" I ask having grown kind of attached to the hooded man... well as attached as you can get in one day but hey romeo and juliet fell in love in even less than that. he's silent looking at the floor.

"Well yes and no" he mumbles still llooking at the floor. " Look I'm going to be straight with you I fucked up"

"How?" I ask astonished that he's actually scared. In response he gives me a piece of candy.

"Don't lose that" he says giving me a look of absolute fear. "If you do you'll die" my jaw drops.

"Alex what happened."

"I tried to eat mine long story short they taste like shit, so I spit mine out, then I read the rule book that's the antidote to the poison" what?

"poison?" he taps his nenecklace.

"These are constantly pumping poison into our bloodstream that will kill us in three days. the piece of candy is the only way to counter it." well then can't he just get a new piece? "The only problem is the candy costs 100000 cast or deadman wonderlands currency

" oh... "and right now the only event giving out that much cast is..."he hands me a piece of paper that reads in all caps :DOG RACE DEADMAN WONDERLANDS MOST POPULAR ATTRACTION WATCH AS OUR INMATES RISK LIFE AND LIMB RUNNING OUR MILE LONG RACE COURSE FILLED WITH TRAPS THAT COULD EASILY TAKE THEIR LIVES IN A INSTANT. then in small words at the bottom : inmate risk level 10 reward: 100000 cast points. "I'm entering."

* * *

 _alex pov_

swallowing my anpan I walk into the locker room and look around wow there's like eighty people here no wonder this event is the most popular the body count must be huge...moving on I go to the space of lockers with the least amount of people and put my hoodie in one before looking around, the space is crowded even for having the least amount of people and I end up seeing Ganta and Shiro sitting there. ganta is flipping through the rule book and shiro is chanting anpan over and over. forcing my self to move I plop down next to shiro who immediately cheers my name and hugs me...I did this why? oh yeah my IQ Is apparently five.

"yay Alex is back!" she yells in my ear still hugging me.

"Oh h-hey Alex" Ganta says smiling nervously. wait that reminds me how dose shoot know my name?

"Hey there's a lot of our friends here today!" before I can ask however.. looking toward the voice I see some guy with a fur coat, that guy I hit with a metal beam and some fat fuck.

"kouzuji!" I hear Ganta gasp. where have i heard that name?

"Well, the reward is 100000 cp" a voice to my side groans.

"I've got a sofa I really want... so all of you will retire halfway through the race, won't you?" ill push your ass into a spike pit halfway through...

"DON'T STAND IN FRONT OF ME THAT IS THE RULE FOR THIS RACE!" and he has a power complex, perfect now I have him to deal with. "IF YOU UNDERSTAND THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Suddenly a girl with pink hair walks up to him.

"HEY YOU BETTER CUT IT OUT OR" she is then tripped and violently stomped on resulting in a loud snap. holy shit this guy is trying to be a unlikable prick isn't he?

"That's the first retirement, WHAT A RETARDED WOMAN! COME ON LAUGH, GUYS! and just like that everyone in the room laughs. Shiro is even laughing but she just sounds confused, Ganta is hidden behind two guys, the girl is cradling her arm, and Kouzuji is about a foot away from me. "Why aren't you laughing?" putting as much sarcasm in my voice as possible I say.

"Oh yeah sure, hilarious"

"Yeah you're not as retarded as that stupid bitch are you?" I can't tell if he's ignoring me or just that stupid. "step on it!"

"Hmm?"

"Step on the bitch" looking over my shoulder I see the girl still holding her arm but now she's starring at me silently pleading...your lucky I've gotten soft dumbass.

"Sorry your gonna have to repeat that I don't speak ASSHOLE" I say flatly,almost instantly he launches at me and I jump back.

"Hey what's going on here!?" saved by the bell..er guard "you lot get in the docks we start in ten minutes!" kouzuji gives me a death glare before walking away. the girl is put on a stretcher and carried out.

"Dude you're insane." Ganta says in awe.

"Alex isn't scared of anything." Shiro chips in smiling. Sence when did I have my own personal cheerleader?

"please I've taken out much more threatening than him" I say walking to the number hand out station and am given the number six quickly putting it on I walk to the starting line and over Shiro is hardly able to contain herself and Kouzuji is starring at me he then smacks his palm and fist together in response I flick him off.

"RACERS GET READY TO RUN IN 5," I get down "4" put my left leg forward "3"put my hands in-front of me "2" Realize I'm FUCKED "1" and take of at full speed toward swinging blades I stop just feet away from the first and wait until It goes by and run past I do this about five more times and start sprinting but I can't help but realize there's less of us turning around I see multiple corpses just laying there some having been shot for running. Deciding not to look back againI crawl under a wall of fire dodging some dumbass who thought he was flame retardant I meet the next obstetrical, arrows...well shit. as I run I see a shoe sticking out from a corner just before the fat guy from earlier wielding a metal pipe pops out and swings I having noticed him slide under him and swept his foot. I then get on top of him and punch him square in the nose breaking it pulling him up to me I gr-

"GAHHHH" I scream and there's a sharp pain in my shoulder looking over there's a arrow lodged in me then I hear him laugh. "Oh you think that's funny?" I snarl at him" you wanna know what I find funny?" I then gouge my thumbs into his eyes he screams trying to force me off him so I take his head and smash it into the ground still with my thumbs in his eyes I repeat this until he stopped moving "that" I say spiting into his now mush filled eye socket I then break the shaft off the arrow and continue to run. making it to the obstacle course with a bull currently being ridden by Shiro I keep hearing thuds although I dare not look back I'm greeted by a knife hitting the wall to my side looking over I see someone run but can't tell who. grabbing the knife I make it through the next four obstacles with no trouble but now its the end. looking around every one except Ganta is fucked up with cuts, holes, and bruises. and ...Kouzuji I figure those assassination attempts where his doing guess its time to settle the score.

"WHOEVER HAS THE DEADMAN BALL WHEN THE TIMER RUNS OUT WINS!" the announcement takes me out of my murder fantasies and into reality.a gunshot gose off and we all run for the ball having been throne into the air "HOWEVER!" OH WHAT NOW?!

"THE FLOOR PANELS WILL DETERIORATE AT A RATE AN ONE EVERY FIVE SECONDS" wait wha? " WHO WILL SURVIVE? DON'T DROP THE BALL OR YOUR HEADS!" the ball is bouncing all over the place with everyone trying to grab the ball while dodging the holes in the ground. that is until one dumbass hits it to ganta. after that Kouzuji throws all of them into the pit. now its just me, Shiro, Ganta, and Kouzuji. that being said Kouzuji is right in-front of me Ganta is on the ground. Kouzuji throws his knife at Ganta but Shiro jumps In-front of him and gets hit instead. ok time for some vengeance i rush at him kicking the back of his knee before punching him right on his temple he falls but is up again fast and very pissed. he takes his fist and swings at me. i dodge the first one but the second hits my ribs and i drop to the ground. just as he lifts his foot up to stomp on me the panel behind him glows. seizing this opportunity i role dodging his foot and send my foot into his crotch. this makes him fall just as the panel brakes. he screams for about a second and then there's just him gurgling looking over i see he landed on three of them.

"OH MY IS THIS THE END FOR NUMBER FORTY-SIX?" forty-six that's... SHIRO looking over I see Shiro falling having thrown the ball to Ganta who stands there before reaching out and grabbing shiro just feet away from death the ball bounces over to a panel in-front of me and I lunge for it. the panel then glows and I brace for the fall tha- BEEEEEEEEEEP. "ITS OVER FOLKS NUMBER SIX WINS" i laugh, no I'm crying or is it both? the extration team then comes in and I'm taken to the infirmity

* * *

 _Aj pov_

"well look who it is" i say sitting down next to Alex. who is currently getting a arrow dug out his shoulder

"yup its -ow- me the -fuck- champion -god damn- DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY FUCKING MORPHINE?" he shouts to the doctor.

"sorry, warden said this is your punishment for your actions during the race." the doctor says bandaging him up

"Tell her I said if she got a boyfriend she would have better ways to relieve stress that taking it out on prisoners"

"ill be sure to do that" he says walking out.

"you my friend are insane." I say remembering the race and all the events that transpired. The fact that he killed two people one in-front of a crowd gladiator style and then telling the warden who cut a man open the other day to basically get fucked.

"Why dose everyone say that" he laughs.

* * *

Ok third chapter wow that was fast. well not for you I still haven't even published the first chapter yet but that's because my phone won't let me. so yeah alex clearly has some issues...umm did I do good? I mean this is my first story so y'know feedback man.


	4. The G-Block

Uiop3: ok we're back

Alex: yay more stolen material

Smb: what's your problem?

Alex: oh I don't know some to do with arrows.

Shiro: aw cheer up

Alex: no

Shiro: plea-

Alex: NO

* * *

 _Alex_ _pov_

I gag this thing tastes worse the I remember. ists shaped like candy why cant it taste like candy damn it.

"Comon dude it cant be ACK-" aj my cell-mate eats the antidote with great pain. "Ug the after taste is even worse!" he groans sitting down on the bed "lets get something to wash that taste out." he suggests with a smile.

"With what cast?" I say pointing out that I spent all my money on candy shaped shit. he responds by showing me three different cast cards. "How the hell?"

"I bet my card on you, when you won I got the cards of everyone else who bet"

"And who says gambling is bad" I chuckled

"One of the losers got stabbed"

"Details"

"So what do you wanna eat?"

* * *

 _Aj pov_

"wow really?" I laugh at the size of his cone.

"Hey it was the same price ether way." Alex says licking more of his melting treat.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well its just..." he pauses to lick his ice cream. "Don't you think its weird that we were sent hear." now that I think about it he's right we were convicted in America and then flown to Japan. why?

"Yeah it never occurred to me until now but you're right why?" Alex sighes

"I have no idea I'm just lucky I already knew Japanese. that reminds me how did you learn Japanese man?"

"well me and my brother made a bet that if he stole one hundred dollars I'd have to learn Japanese and long story short I lost" I remember those days with my family in Manhattan we'd always hang out in famous locations and watch the tourists gasp in awe at something we saw everyday "you?"

"Well you see..." he pauses for a second before shaking his head. "I was actually born in Japan so when I moved to America my parents figured I shuld know the language of my homeland" he explained.

"Oh that's interesting, well where were your parents at the trial?"

"lets change the subject again." he says quickly.

"O-oh ok" I can see what happened with that kind of response. looking behind him I see a shape falling, spreading until it hits the ground and the shock-wave throws us across the court yard

* * *

 _Alex_ pov

Looking around everything has gone to shit there are body's everywhere the grass and concrete have somehow been painted red and anything bigger than six feet has been torn in two. Ganta... wait WHY IS HE HERE? what ever so Ganta is standing there and there's someone else, they're taller dressed in all red and grinning like a madman.

 ** _as I turn around there you are that same grin on your face, that same damn outfit, that same desire to kill._**

they stare at me "Alex" they growl raising they're arm.

 ** _You fly at me speed untraceable by the human eye but I'm just as fast and Im just as strong._**

the blood bullet fires at me.

 ** _We clash and spin in the air a second but I easily throw you off into rubble "its over" i growl readying a blood ball._**

my blood fly's to my arm and a shield is formed blocking the blood.

 ** _"It will never be over" you say floating into the air "not until your dead" you fly at me once more screaming._**

The impact hurts but its only a minor incomvenence

 ** _"So be it" i say as the ball rises from my hand and you crash into me creating a small crater but the ball is bigger._**

my blood reforms into a blade about long enough to scrape the ground and slightly wider than me.

 ** _you turn around to see my trap "maybe now I can give you that rest you wanted" I say as we're caught the blast._**

I point my blade at them "common you can do better than that can't you retched?" I taunt they don't respond instead they fly away Ganta runs after them before falling. turning around i see Aj has been knocked out.

"what the hell just happened?" I ask out loud.

* * *

 _Aj pov_

"you seem to be in good condition" the nurse says. "But your arm has opened back up" she says adjusting my cast

"So I can leave?"

"Yup just be careful" the nurse walked away and Alex smiles. i don't like it hes to casual about this we could have died in fact how did i survive that?

"Good lets get going I want to check on Ganta" He turns "that guy seemed to know him"

"that's just it who was that guy? do you think hes the same guy who put us here?" he stops and then turns

"i-" he hesitates "i don't know" i can tell its bullshit. but i nod anyway "good for now lets just find Ganta"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Found him" I say turning to the screams we make our way over to see Ganta holding his chest and Shiro with enough junk food wrappers to feed a small African tribe.

"Hey Ganta" Alex said snapping his fingers " have a nervous breakdown on your own time" Ganta looks at him surprised.

"About four years ago..." a voice to my side says I turn to see some guy telling a story to two other guys "A guy who blew apart the factory walls with blood dancing around him like whips" that's him that's the retched egg. " after the incident, he got locked up in the g-block" turning back to them Alex interrogating Ganta and Shiro looking confused with her head tilted.

"G-block" I say interrupting Alex "that's were we will find him" before I can even justify my claim Ganta is up and running.

* * *

 _Alex_ _pov_

"IT IS FORBIDDEN TO BE OUTSIDE AT THIS MOMENT. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CELL HOWEVER NUMBER 5580 PLEASE TURN YOURSELF IN TO THE CLOSEST AUTHORITY FIGURE" the announcement repeats itself as we run.

"5580 that's you right Ganta?" Aj calles out

"Yeah I don't know why they're calling for me though" we run for about five seconds before one of the blast doors closes and traps us."wha-what's going on here!?" He then pushes the door actually expecting something to happen...I'm surrounded by idiots "shit..."

"it looks like the highest level of security was declared" turning around I see... the guy that the warden cut open on my first day well that explains the bandages. "you're being called Ganta. what're you doing here of all places? if you ignore them you'll end up like me!" Wait who is this guy?

"We racing!" what? I swear I understand Shiro less the more I get to know her.

"That's not it!" Ganta says annoyed. "You all saw him right? that red man..." red ma- retched egg... "he killed all of my friends..."

"...All?" I hear Shiro mumble sounding hurt.

"Using that strange ability of his" wait that bastard got him locked up to? "I heard that the red man is deep inside G block that's why I have to..."

"G-block? ...there's no such thing" what? "see" the man points to a prisoner sector map "see no g-block"

"It can't be..." Ganta says starring at the map as if his entire world just collapsed.

"If its a place called g Shiro can go there" THANK YOU SHIRO!

"REALLY SHIRO!?"

"But not telling!" FUCK YOU SHIRO!

"Common Shiro why not?" Im practically begging.

"...because ganta..."

"What are you puffing your cheeks for!? if you know a way through, tell us!" Shiro just pouts and shakes her head then there is a distant crash.

"Shhh" i say listening for another one -chrash-

"What the he-"

"We need to move" I cut the Aj off

"Ok so where? that's a damn blast door and Shiro won't say" -CRASH- we all turn to see a robot that looks like someone glued to tin cans together along with spider legs and wheels. oh and ITS COMING FULL SPEED AT US

"SHIRO GET US OUT OF HERE" aj screams

"no other way!" Shiro then turns and kicks open a ventilation shaft. note to self don't piss off Shiro "push a little and can go to lots of places" wait a little... ok note to self: DO. NOT. PISS. OFF. SHIRO. after that the robot charges its cannon and we all crall in the vent soon after i hear a explosion and we run.

* * *

 _Aj pov_

oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit we're gonna die that robot is still after us I don't know where it is but I can hear it. the wall behind of us turns to rubble and the robot turns to face us

"this way!" Shiro says turning a corner we follow her to see a hole in the ground "here" she says before jumping down. before I can fallow her I hear Ganta yelp turning around I see that he tripped over a wire. god dammit, turning back I help him up only to see that the robot is about five feet away. before it can crush us the blond guy runs past it taking something in the process. the robot makes some strange noises and then the glow in its eyes go away.

"Come on now's our chance"

"Yo what did you do?" ok hes yo that good to know. yo just smiles.

"I've always been bad with my hands..." right after he says that Alex checks his pockets. then we head into the hole and reach...

"G-block!" Ganta says in awe at a giant door labeled 'G'

"So it is real!" I say out loud

"Wait your the one who told us about this place!" Alex points out

"Well yeah but I just heard about it from a rumor" after that Alex motions for me to come over with his finger curious about what he wants I approach him an-SMACK- "OWW WHAT THE HELL"

"You know what you did" Alex grumbles about five seconds later the ceiling collapses and the robot is back "well would you look at that the T-ten thousand wants to play some more" after Alex's taunt a container folds out and we all panic

"Shiro is there a way out!?" yo screams

"no more!" the robot fires rockets at us and i scream falling to the ground and the rockets go off and fire is all over the place. my arm is bleeding again it hurts everything hurts.

"I'm sorry all of you..." ganta is crying "this was supposed to be my revenge for all of my friends...I'm sorry for getting you guys involved even though you had nothing to do with it..." Ganta trust me if this is anyone's fault its mine if i had never...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

* * *

 _Alex_ _pov_

"Aj please explain EXACTLY what just happened..."

" Well a albino girl in a skin tight jumpsuit with red bullseyes on it just drop kicked a killer robot that's been chasing us. and now that same albino is yelling at a fourteen year old death row inmate because she thinks he didn't like her any more, why do you ask" Ok I have officially gone insane. The sound of mechanical parts moving gets my attention as the terminator grabs Shiro with some wires. oh shit I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. me and Ganta run at the robot but it fires at us and we get thrown to the ground. my ribs are cracked at the least and Shiro now has a red dot in the center of her forehead.

"Dammit, stop it, you stupid piece of trash!" oh yes Ganta by all means insult the big ass robot holding your friend that will help SOOO much. "SHIROOOOOOOOO!" just as it seems the robot will kill Shiro something seeps out around the robot surrounding it then in a single instant Shiro has been thrown the entire g-block wall is reduced to jack shit and the robot that almost killed us is no more than a bunch of spare parts. and in the middle of it is a man with spiky black hair. tattoos of what appear to be letters above his right eye wearing a open black trench coat. dark blue jeans black leather boots. a deadman wonderland collar. and is ripped AS FUCK

"Dead center"

* * *

Awww shit senji is hear to kick some ass. now this was a pretty simple chapter the same events but with my characters (yeah im freaking lazy) but don't worry things will get different well somewhat the basic story will stay the same. but once again please let me know what I can improve and how to find that DAMN TV REMOTE!


	5. First Encounter

Alex: really?

Uiop: what?

Aj: you changed the rating.

Smb: they think your desperate for reads.

Yo: it dose seem kind of desperate.

Uiop: but that's not-

Ganta: and the title

Uiop: SHUT UP!

* * *

 _alex pov_

"Welcome birdies." who the hell is this guy? why did he call us birdies? and...why is he starring at ganta? "Hey; lets fight, woodpecker." wait woodpecker? ok so either he knows something we don't or he as a REALLY strange idea of fighting. "Your answer is it yes, or is it yes?" shit not taking no for a answer. but really who is he? the retched egg? no hes to tall retched was the same height as me when we first fought.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" ganta grabs a pipe and runs at him holding the pipe in the air.

"Your gonna get yourself killed dumbass!" I call to him as crow moves his arms across one another. then his blood flies out.

"Branch of sin, crow claw." What the hell? h-how did he? im nowhere neer that fast... oh right you fucks can't tell what's happening can you? anyway the pipe ganta had was cut into about eleven different pieces as well as ganta now being covered in cuts. and to top it all off the guy has blood blades attached to his arms.

"Holy shit ganta run!" its aj who yells and yo are backing away terrified ganta falls to his knees shaking.

"Come on don't let me down." let you down? what the hell is this kid so famous for did I miss something? "you are him him right shrimp? the one they called woodpecker" SERIOUSLY WHAT DID I MISS? " how long are you planning on not activating your branch of sin when you're already bleeding?" wait branch of sin? bleeding? dose that shit I do with my blood have a name? "What a boring brat." he walks past ganta and towards me. "You however won't let me down right hawk?"hawk? what is it with this guy and birds? oh shit me next I look at my arms to see if I've already been cut anywhere. nope nothing looks like i'll have to improvise. as i reach up into my sleeve the man gives me a confused look.

" What you want a fight, right? Well i got a pretty bad wound on my shoulder and when i rip it open my bloods gonna come gushing." I then dig my finger into the stitches

"blood? alex what are you talking about can you do the same thing he can?" aj calls out. shit right now he'll only get in the way.

"Look I'll explain everything latter just take ganta and shiro and get out of here." I tare the stitches open and like I said the blood is gushing within seconds and my blood surrounds my arms forming my claws. "I'll take care of him" the man then raises his arm and I brace for anything

* * *

 _aj pov_

"you wait!" ganta growls out from behind them. the man turns to see ganta calling his blood into his hand. let me repeat that ganta can control his blood. and apparently so can alex. well that is if I'm not just high. "this is for my friends, RED MAN!" with that ganta shoots his blood at the attacker. the man moves his blade to block the projectile but its no use as the gantas blood shatters the man's and hits him square in the chest he then is moved back until he's only a few feet away from alex.

"grrAAAAAAAGH !" after that the blood disperses and the man stands there seemingly unharmed. "haHAHAHAHA" yep that did jack shit we're screwed " you shot my heart dead center! I don't know what you mean by 'red man' or your friends but you've got good skill!" what? Is this guy crazy? and yeah what did ganta mean?

"So he's not the... not the 'red man'?"

"Huh? what about me's red?"

"but that weird ability its the same as what killed my-"

"I'm 'crow' senji kiyomasa! i dont know who your mixing me up with but if its the 'branch of sin', you can use it too!" ganta just stands there confusion all over his face. "don't tell me you don't know anything, your some rookie!" wait so we find a dark sewer like area and that means we are supposed to know about 'branch of sin' or what ever "did you really think that you and him were the only deadmen?" wait deadmen? I'm still stuck on the controlling your blood part. " Only kids and fucked up adults think that they're 'special'. well you are a brat so..." senji quickly recreates 'crow claw' and runs at ganta. "Come on and play with me, woodpecker! _"_ alex starts after him but shiro has other ideas and kicks senji to the ground And lands on him holding him down

"DON'T BULLY GANTA!" senji screams and crawls away blushing.

"A w-a WOMAN!?" what?

"DON'T BULLY-"

"I- I GET IT! JEEZ!" This is HILARIOUS "ARGH! JUST PUT THIS ON, LADY!

"Why?" shiro says just as confused as we are

"W-WHY!? FULL-BODY TIGHTS ARE WAY TOO RISQE! YOU KNOW!" I can't help it I'm cracking up this is just to funny -thud- what looking over I see ganta on the ground followed by Alex and senji

 _alex pov_

ugg what the hell where am I? looking around I see that I'm in a cell, but unlike mine this cell had no bars just a plain wall. it also had two doors, one normal, one that looks more like what you would expect from a maximum security prison. checking out the normal door it opens to reveal a small bathroom with about half a foot of space in between the shower and sink. the prison door however has a note on it that reads : Hawk head to the infirmary for your pre-match check up on 6/11 at 5:00 PM. match? I'm fighting someone? Is that even legal? ok someone better tell me just what the hells going on here. just then my door fly's open and a blond... 'woman' wearing a black skimpy outfit with a green belt and some sort of flowers on 'her' chest and a lip-ring. however this happened in about half a second so i reacted as any resealable man would. by screaming and throwing the closest thing i had which was a metal alarm clock. the man-woman dodges and it hits some fat ass who has his hair in a bun. he responds by eating the damn thing. once again i react accordingly.

"DID THAT FAT BASTARD JUST EAT MY CLOCK?!"

"well you didn't want it!" the man responds.

"I WILL FUCKING GUT YOU!" ok maybe i should calm down its just that last time a cross dresser just barged into my room i was drunk, and well i found allot of things out about myself.

"y-your not very nice are you?" looking behind them i see a girl with brown pig-tails wearing a yellow dress and hand cuffs connected with a chain.

"my daughter says you should calm down, stress can lead to heart attacks" now there's an old geezer with white dreadlocks a mustache and beard he wears some sort of vest with a collar that goes out and up, he has black knee high pants with a chain, hes also wearing some weird headphones. wait did HE just warn me about heart attacks?

"yeah." the half-man begins. "we came along to invite you to woodpeckers victory party and you attack us. what kind of man are you?!" wait, woodpecker that's ganta, maybe he can tell me just what the hells going on. but first i guess i should apologize.

"hey look im sorry you just startled me that's all." after that the 'woman' claps 'her' hands and smiles.

"well if that's the case then we should get introductions out of the way!" wow that was easy... "i am chaplin sukegawa, the light that brightens the darkness of deadman wonderland." oh good god we're fucked. chaplin points towards the clock-eater "that tub of lard is called masu. he literally eats anything he can, that's why his mouth is split." glaceing over at him i see stitches on both sides of his mouth. in other words yeah split. "this" she pushes out the girl in the dress. "is minatsuki."

"umm h-hello" ok NO this shy thing pisses me off, seeing as i just cant stand people like that i just nod and look at the old man.

"oh, that's old man hitara. so you coming or what?"

"yeah why not, i got nothing better to do." they better have alcohol. on the way to ganta's room i ask. "hey whats the date? i kinda got drugged." to this chaplin turns smiling.

"why its the tenth my dear boy" ...MOTHER FU-

* * *

Ok short chapter but I'm trying my best (bullshit) ok so let me just adress the rating change. this story was originally rated M for gore but I've been reading some other fanfictions and I've seen way worse stuff than what I plan to do so I'm turning the rating to T for now...oh and I was always going to change the title. the old one was a placeholder. now please rate, comment, and sub-... wrong outro.


	6. Carnival Corpse

Smb: *drags uiop out by the ear*okay uiop just like we practiced.

Uiop: OWOWOW I'M SORRY PLEASE LET GO!

Smb: do you have something to tell the nice people?

Uiop: what, all five of them? *ear pull* OW FUCK I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING FOR THREE MONTHS!

Smb: its been four actually.

Uiop: fine four ill wright more okay?

Smb: good boy.

* * *

 _Aj p.o.v_

Oh god where am I? As i try to move i feel some restraints press against my wrist's.

"Ah you're awake." looking to the origin of the voice i see a middle aged man with black kinda grayish hair. Wearing a grey suit and glasses and with a wolfish smile.

"W-who are you?" Im barely able to to move and the surgical equipment has me far beyond worried.

"I'm the promoter of this fine establishment. and you, hehehe, are my newest toy." What? WHAT?! TOY ARE YOU KIDDING ME! "Oh have i upset you?"

"Upset? UPSET!? ILL KILL YOU YOU SACK OFF- _GAHHHH!"_ What feels like an electric current runs through my body for about four seconds and then stops. My entire body burns, tears are spilling out, and i feel like im about to throw up.

"That was two-hundred volts of electricity, if we wanted we could cook you until you explode. So if i were you id learn some manners." He says leaning over me. Smile still present despite his condescending nature. "Now as I was about to say, you and your friends Alex and Ganta are...different than most, you see you're infected with a special virus called branch of sin."

"Right because im gonna trust you." I growl.

"Oh you will. Here how about we have Alex show you the symptom." With that his grin Stretched ear to ear.

* * *

Alex p.o.v

The blinding light eventually fades and I can see whom im just gonna assume is my opponent. A small blond woman wearing a grey t-shirt about two sizes to big and orange shorts.

 **"On one side of the arena we have a old favorite OSTRICH!"** The crowd, or collection of floating icons go wild with cheers.

 _"Aw man, iv waited three months to see her again."_

 _"Yeah but putting her against a noob? looks like he pissed someone off."_

 **"And on the other side is the newcomer all the way from America HAWK!."** ...What? No cheering crowd? No screams for bloodshed? Honestly im just disappointed.

"America hmm HA! bet you can't even understand me can you?" I frown, this is why people piss me off so much, always judging, always assuming their better than everyone else, just gets my blood boiling.

"Y'know for the record it took me an entire year to learn this damn language, so you can kiss my ass." Her smirk disappears and she pulls out a knife. "Heh scary. " I taunt making a claw motion with my hands.

 **"Alright Deadmen BLEED!"** Ostrich plunges the knife into her hand causing blood to gush out. While she does this i tear at my probably infected shoulder, my blood transforms into my claws and i run at the young woman who...sits down Indian style putting her hands under her legs. I stop in my tracts and stare.

"Are you... Gonna fight."

"No, you're gonna die." As she said this i felt a monstrous pain in my right leg. Looking down i see jagged blood spikes embedded into my leg. With a quick swing of my claws i shatter them and lift up my jeans to see she stabbed her way rather deep into my leg. Deciding that standing still probably wasn't the best idea i begin to run. The sound of cracking gets my attention turning my head i see the spikes now bigger fallowing me. Now running straight at her i ready my claws to take her head off but more spikes appear out of the ground this time firing out hitting my arm and shoulder, they don't go through my blood but im thrown back and feeling like shit. Propping myself up i see her walk towards me spikes covering her left arm. "Well hawk I must say your branch aint that interesting, and that was a pitiful fight but i kinda like you." She lifts her arm towards me and a spike slightly extends. "To bad you gotta die." Rolling to the side I avoid the spike intended for my skull and shift the blood on my left arm to my right forming the blade. In one quick motion I've jumped up and cut her across the gut. Ostrich collapsed holding her abdomen. Recalling my blood i walk towards her.

"What? H-how." Blood had began to leak out of her mouth.

"You let your guard down and i gutted you like a god damn trout that's how." I say smugly. Oh don't give me that look! Do you really think you survive on the streets by letting people walk over you? No, that's how you end up bent over a dumpster getting slammed by some middle aged accountant for ten bucks!... Okay that got kinda personal...

"N-no yo-your branch."

"What about it?" I crouch down trying to hear what she has to say before she bleeds out.

"How...do you h-have...two?" With that she losses conciseness and some medics come to retrieve her body. What? Is that not normal? I mean I can't be the only one can i? My thoughts are interrupted by an explosion of cheers.

 _"Well well well, looks like i got a new favorite."_

 _"Seeing that was worth losing 30000 yen."_

 _"What else you got up your sleeve Hawk?"_ Oh whatever for now im just gonna enjoy the roar of the crowd.

* * *

 _Aj p.o.v_

"Ayyyy, did you see that! He has multiple branches! Did you know he could do that!?" I stare at the screen ignoring the promoters child like excitement. Did Alex...just kill her? I mean, she did attack him but how was that necessary? "Aww don't look so disheartened Falcon your match is tomorrow!"

"W-w-what?" I have to do that to? NO! No I wont do it! I wont hurt someone for his sick amusement!

"Oh come now, you didn't think you were special did you? That you for some reason didn't need candy!" My jaw drops. What dose that mean? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! "Did I forget to mention that? The carnival corpse is the only way to earn cast in G-block let alone candy. So get ready Falcon because tomorrow you face the Robin."

* * *

OK i am legitimately sorry for leaving this thing cold turkey for Four months it was NOT intentional. I have just had so much crap going on recently, on top of school starting back up. BUT to all like...Six of you that think this story is good do not worry I WILL NOT abandon this story like so many others have, I will finish this story if it kills me or I will hand it over to Smb so that she may finish it. Okay now some good news I got myself a brand new computer! So now chapters may start coming in a bit more frequently. So please review and tell me how i can improve. Uiop3 out.


	7. The Offer

"To our new friend Alex!" Chaplin cheered, probably because I bought the damn drinks. Yeah turns out you get a shit-ton of cast if you win freaking sweet am i right? Well...then again if you lose the match you also lose a organ or body part, like Holy. Fucking. Shit. what kind of sadistic nut job runs this place? "So Alex, what else do you have hidden in those veins?" Chaplin asks leaning forward staring right at me.

"wouldn't you like to know?" I say with a bit of smugness, Chaplin gives off a little pout but i don't care, not really anyway. Its kind of funny, all day I've had people coming up to me and begging me to tell them my secret when to be honest, i don't have one that's just the way my B.O.S works.

"Yes i would." hearing a familiar voice behind me i turn to see, er...Kanji? was that his name? Whatever but hes there now with an eye patch over his right eye.

"well Kanji-"

"its Senji." SENJI cuts me off.

"Close enough." I return the favor. "But tell me, why would I show you my entire arsenal simultaneously giving you an advantage over me." okay im a lot of things im a smoker, im morally bankrupt, im a ninth grade dropout, but im no idiot. if I show him all I got he'll know exactly how to take me down given the chance.

"Because if you don't you're not gonna last long down here." My eyes narrow and fists clench as I get up and take some steps in his direction.

"You wanna repeat that crow?" I don't respond well to threats, never have, never will so excuse me for currently wanting to rip his balls off then nail them to his forehead.

"Whoa now Alex, Senji isn't threatening you." Not looking back to Chaplin I raise an eyebrow to Senji not breaking my gaze from his dark blue eye.

"Look kid anyone can see you don't know what your doing." WHAT? that's not even remotely true!...Well, not entirely true...

"Is that right?" My voice doesn't give off much besides the offence. I was never much of a 'heart on my sleeve' kind of guy. It works but im honestly not sure why i do it.

"Oh don't get so defensive" He takes a step towards me. "Tell you what kid, when your ready to learn how to actually fight come find in the gym." And with that he walked out.

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask turning to the small group in the room. As Chaplin laughs i feel myself tense a little.

"Obvious? look Alex i like you but to put it frankly your gonna die if you don't take up his offer." Damn, well at least shes honest.

"Okay then, thanks" Walking out i see Senji's coat turn a corner and i start to walk in his direc-

"Ahh just the man i was looking for" Turning around i see a man wearing a grey suit, glasses with a fox like face. His two guards, dressed in all white armor have a small machine gun as well as one very large knife each.

"Umm who are you" Looking at Mr suit he doesn't seem like he would be much problem in a fight, his guards are a different story, even if i managed to get one down the other could fire at me before i had a chance to touch him, im not in a good position right now.

"Well you see my friend im the promoter, and soon to be director of this little wonderland" He says always keeping a honestly somewhat creepy smile. I mean are people really ever this happy to be talking to a convict? "And i want to give you the offer of a lifetime." he turns around while motioning for me to follow him.

"Id go if i were you." One of the guards states his voice giving the impression that he's ordering me rather then just giving me a suggestion, and considering that they both are holding guns... screw it im a lot of things but im no idiot.

* * *

okay short chapter, I mean really short but I don't want to go 5-6 months without updating without giving a good reason, and putting it simply I don't have one. Iv just had writers block plus English is getting me all wrote out along with some family matters that I don't want to get into on this sight. I just want those who do read this story to know that there will probably be a bit of a wait until my next chapter. So for now all I can do is ask you to be patient as I need to finish this year of school, before I get going again. Ill be working on chapters a little bit but not much while i don't have much free time.


	8. New Friends

Aj Pov

The gym, I need to find the gym, Ganta said to look in the gym. I stop to look around until I find a little arrow that says 'GYM' on the wall pointing to my left I run in that direction until I find a door and burst through it, not to find Alex, but Crow viciously beating on a punching bag.

"Oh hey falcon, what brings you here?" He asks not breaking the little rhythm he has going.

"I'm- I'm looking for Alex have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have sorry." dammit! what do I do now? I need to learn how to use this damn power! If I don't, tomorrow... "What do you want with him anyway?" He stopped beating on the poor punching bag and is staring right at me. "Well?!" he snapped and took and closed the distance on us before grabbing my jumpsuit.

"I-I need him to teach me how to use my branch!" I sort of yelp out struggling to get his grip off me pulling vigorously but with no effect.

"That's what's got you all pissy? hell, I can teach you that!"

"Really!?" I can't believe it, I thought I was screwed their for a second. "Th-Thank you Senji! really!"

Yeah, yeah, look you wanna start or sit there and blubber out nonsense, or do you want to learn how to fight like a real deadman?" Getting to my feet as quickly as I canIi get into a boxing like fighting stance.

"Hahaha, Slow down kid we don't even know what your branch is yet!" He says, a grin forming on his face

"Sorry!" I look down embarrassed god i must look like a fucking idiot right now.

"don't be, your enthusiasms's good, now bleed." I stare at him contemplating what he just said.

"Wait, you mean like, cut myself?"

"That's the idea, how else did you expect to fight?"

"W-Well... maybe id let my enemy get the first hit and id-" I'm cut short when about seven large cuts are made on my limbs and abdomen. "S-senji! what the fuck!?" Oh god, this hurts. Blood is leaking bad I get dizzy and lean on a wall to keep my balance.

"That's what happens when you let your opponent strike first, now show me your branch." Still struggling to stand i look at him confused.

"H-how do i-"

"It's just like moving a muscle, concentrate for a minute." looking at the cut on my arm i do as he says and concentrate. After a few seconds the blood moves and begins darting around my hand at high speeds.

"Wow." that's all I can say. just...WOW im controlling my blood!

"It's fast, good, now come at me!"

 _Alex pov_

I'm in a large, white room about the size of a small house. in the center, there is a nice little couch and table. On the table, there's an ashtray filled to the brim with used up butts and on a nearby couch a man with long, dark red hair screwing with a guitar. the man turns to me

"Hey boss, who's this? a new trainee?"

"Genkaku, this is Alex. Alex, Genkaku." Tamaki gets introductions out of the way as Genkaku stands and holds out his hand.

"Sup Alex I'm Genkaku, but you can call me the Super Monk."

"Yeah I'm not gonna do that." I say shaking his hand. Behind him, I see a little girl, no older than nine wearing a pink dress with orange hair laying on her stomach drawing on some paper to her left is a man who looks to be around my age with black hair typing away at a laptop.

"Hibana, Rokuro come and see the fresh meat!" The little girl who I assume is Hibana looks over to me and stands up before walking over to me. Her shoes making a rather irritating squeak whenever she puts her foot down.

"Hello mister, my name is Hibana, I'm pleased to meet you and hope we get along well." The way she says with this along with the little bow she does makes me smile a bit... JUST a bit.

"Hehe, Well hello Hibana, my name is Alex I'm pleased to meet you as well." I say that with complete honesty I like the girl, hell if more children were like her I might not hate them.

"Alexander Kato." The man says not looking up. "Age nineteen, Ethnicity Japanese-American, your fist eight years of life were undocumented leading to the assumption that your mother and father were homeless. You were found buried in the rubble of an abandoned building after the red hole and sent to an orphanage where you spent a year until you were adopted by an American couple Scott and Laura Kato. You lived with them for five years until they were murdered in a break in, you went missing and the suspected robber was found disemboweled in his driveway next to his burnt down house which the man's wife and child were found dead inside of." My body involuntarily steps back. What the fuck? Who is this guy how the hell does he know all of this? "Your criminal record started that same year when you were caught "selling yourself", you had two more incidents like this at the age of fifteen, you were then connected to a triple homicide involving Drugs, at seventeen you were sentenced to life but used a prison riot to escape with one other prisoner, during which you were found on camera killing four guards one of which was unarmed and begged for his life, you shot him like a dog. You then went missing for two years but were suspected involvement in twenty-one homicides, thirty-three assault, and god only knows how much more prostitution, you were then caught in yet another triple homicide you and your suspected accomplice were tried and sent here for your death penalty to be carried out which brings us to today." I don't know how to react my hand is shaking so I just grab it with my other hand.

"Wow mister you were really naughty growing up." I turn to see Hibana snickering.

Genkaku also laughed but then puts a hand on my shoulder to which I feel myself tense up for some reason. "HA, damn kid you beat Hibana!"

"I wouldn't do that Genkaku. Half of those assault charges happened because an older man had the audacity to touch him which I personally believe means his time as a whore lead to a few-"

"Shut your fucking mouth." I hiss out. stepping forward bringing some blood to my hand.

"Now, now, you two play nice." Tamaki says walking in between us. "After all, you two can't work together if one of you are dead." what? I have to work with this son of a bitch? Damn it! Well, the mood here seems to be laugh it off, guess ill try that.

"S-So I gat-got to with this stalker huh?" my voice is shaky and comes out choked so I'll label that as a failure.S

* * *

So proud isnt anywhere near what I'd use to describe this chapter I honestly just feel that after 7 months I need to do something with this story as I refuse to abandon it. I am going to try to update this more often but there most likely won't be another chapter for awhile but at the same time, I promise there will be another chapter out before 7 damn months has passed. as always all I ask is that you give me advice on how I can improve my writing. And I thank you for reading this crappy story for as long as you have.


End file.
